


The Ultimate War between Good and Evil

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Sleepy Hollow
Genre: Betrayal, Dark Magic, Death, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Gen, Killing, M/M, Multi, Reunion, So much more cant list them all, Wall Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Hollow mini episodes</p><p>Katrina successfully puts spells on Ichabod</p><p>Jenny is torn between choosing Frank,Nick,and Jo</p><p>Abbie feels betrayed by Ichabod but has no idea Katrina has him under a spell</p><p>Headless,Pandora and Katrina attempt to wreck havoc in all of Sleepy Hollow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resurrection Part 1

The sun rose and slightly shinded through the curtains..

"Ms.Mills thank you for letting me sleep over.."

"Yeah no problem but are you sure Katrina was okay with it.." Abbie got out of bed and put her unruly hair in a messy ponytail..

Ichabod fought the urge to stare at her..~Grace..everything about her is perfect..even her name..~he thought in his head..

His thought about Abbie was interrupted by a voice in his head

~Ichabod,my love..~

At first Ichabod thought the voice was Abbie's 

Then it became more clear that it was Katrina's voice..

Ichabod sighed..

He truly loved Abbie..But he just couldn't abandon his wife..

Ichabod was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the shower running

He realized she was getting in the shower and he left her room and went to the living room..

Abbie got out of the shower and started to get dressed..

Today Abbie wanted to wear something different so she decided to wear a cute shirt,some skinny jeans,and some flats..

For make up she put on lipstick,and mascara..

Now She wondered what to do with her unruly hair..

She couldn't decided what to do with it and she was pretty sure Ichabod was waiting on her

Abbie finally decided to leave it down..

"Lieutenant,Are you ready.."

Abbie could telling he was getting impatient so she finished getting ready and went into the living room..

Ichabod had his eyes glued to Abigal and true to pry them off of her but it but seemed impossible..

"Grace.." Ichabod calling out Abbie's birth name gave her chills down her spine

He used to never call her grace..Unless absolutely necessary....

And now...It was just slipping out of his mouth more and more often..

"Ichabod.."

Ichabod was in shock as well.. 

Were his feelings for Abbie growing into a more..intense..intimate level..

"You look exquisite,Gr-..Lieutenant.."

"Thank you,And you look great.."

Ichabod smiled and Abbie got herself and him a cup of coffee..

"Let's go,I'm already late.."

"Right..my apologies.."

Abbie and Crane got in the car and left for the precinct..

Halfway there Abbie's phone rang..

"Crane tell me who is calling..". Ichabod nodded before grabbing Abbie's phone and looked who was calling

"It is Miss Jenny that is calling you cellular device.."

Abbie looked shocked as Jenny rarely called she mostly texted..

This most be important...

Before she had any chance to tell me to answer it Ichabod answered it

"Hello,Miss Jenny..Is everything alright..

"No everything isn't..Where is Abbie.."Jenny responded into the phone..

"She is right here beside myself,she is driving so I answered it for here.." Ichabod looked at Abbie

Abbie gasped and knew something was wrong..

"Katrina is back.."

Abbie heard Jenny thorugh the phone and stopped the car abruptly..

"Katrina is back.."? Abbie was in shock..

"I..I put a blade through her heart.." Ichabod sat in the car..

"Pandora and Headless ressurected her.." Abbie realized..

"Miss Jenny,I need you to tell me your location.." Ichabod frantically said

"I'm at the precinct with Frank and Joe.."

Ichabod sighed in relief..

"Okay I'll see you when you and Abbie get here.."

With that Jenny hung up the phone..

Ichabod waiting for Abbie to start driving but she didn't..

She just sat there..

"Lieutenant we need to get to the precinct.."

Tears fell down Abbie's face and her breathing became rapid and shallow...

Ichabod worried that Abbie was in shock..

"Miss Mills..Would you like me to drive.." Ichabod noticed how shaken she was..

Abbie slowly nodded her head and got out of the car and went over to the passenger side..

"We will win this war,I promise you Grace Abigal Mills.."

Abbie looked at him as a final tear slowly cascaded down her left eye..

"Oh Grace.." Ichabod took his thumb and gently wiped away..

A piece of hair fell in front of her face..

Ichabod took the stray hair and tucked it behind her ear..

Abigal smiled but her smile was soon wiped away as thunder rumbled and the skies grew dark

The moment between them was over as lightning struck a tall building..

Abbie and Ichabod quickly got into the car and Ichabod drove as fast as he could to the precinct..

Abbie tried to call Jenny but she did not answer..

"Crane..Jenny is not answering her phone.."

"This must be the doing of Katrina.."

Abbie realized that he was probably right

When Crane parked the car in the parking lot of the station Abbie immediately jumped out the car and ran into the precinct 

Ichabod followed her 

"Abbie waited!"

Abbie keeping running through the precinct and she called Jenny's name over and over again

"Mills..". Abbie turned around to see who was calling her..

It was Frank..

"Where's Jenny.." Abbie panicked

"I thought she was with you.." Frank was very concerned

Abbie gasped at the thought of Pandora,headless or Katrina taking her..

This was too much..  
Jenny had just gotten over the whole shard incident,and her being kidnapped would just make things so much worst

"Miss Mills.." 

She recongized the voice and turned around to find crane looking concerned

 

"Crane..I can't find Jenny..She isn't here..I think she was taken..Crane what if she was taken.." Abbie was now in protective mode

"And she is not answering her cell.."Ichabod confessed..

As soon as Frank was about to reply there was two very loud bangs,followed by multiple screams and cries for help..

Abbie,Crane,and Frank looked out the window and saw Katrina using her powers to cause fires and damage to the whole city


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina is at her wicked ways again and Ichabod is literally under a spell
> 
> Jenny is recused but this is not the end
> 
> Frank and Joe seem to have feelings for Jenny..
> 
> What good could come of this..?

Abigal gasped in complete shock..

"Now this can't be here..Henry must have put a spell on her or something.." Ichabod was worried about his wife 

He also seemed distracted from finding Jenny...

This saddened Abbie deeply but she refused to show her feelings

"Crane I am going to find my sister.." Abbie expected him to say he was going with her but he just nodded and kept thinking about Katrina

Abbie sighed and went off to find her only sister,Jennifer Mills..

 

Abbie decided to call Joe to see if he was with her..

"No I thought she was with you.." Jo sounded worried for her safety

That's when she saw Katrina pass the precinct 

Abbie ran outside into the chaos and confronted her..

"Where is my sister..!?" Abbie was now furious and worried..

Katrina stopped in her tracks and turned around..

"You wont be able to save her...Headless is going to make her his bride.." Katrina wickedly smiled before using her magic to knock Abbie down..

 

Katrina ran off and started using her magic to destroy things once again..

That's when Abbie saw it..

In Katrina's eyes there was about four seconds of fear,and regret..

Abbie realized Katrina was under a spell..

Abbie ran inside and bumped into Ichabod...

"Miss Mills excuse me..I must get to Katrina.."

Abbie was so worried about his sudden change in priorities..

"Crane..she had a look of fear and regret in her eyes..Katrina is under a spell.." Crane looked shocked at her confession..

"Did she say anything.."Crane eyes glimmered in hope and curiosity

"Headless has..Jenny and he is going to make her his bride...Crane we have to save her.." Tears were in Abbie's eyes,Crane thought for a second then he realized something

"If Katrina is under a spell then we can use a spell to rinder her unconscious and then we can undo the spell..Then she can do a tracking spell on Jenny.." Crane said all at once..

"I think I remembered a spell for rendering someone unconscious.." Abbie eyes gleamed with hope for the first time in a while

"We must hurry to save Katrina from this nightmare.."Abbie almost gasped at Crane's remark..

~You mean save my sister from dying,right?~Abbie thought in head..

Crane and Abbie ran into Katrina and Abbie quickly chanted the spell,rindering Katrina unconscious

Crane caught her before she hit the ground and cradled her before picking Katrina up..

"I love you so dearly.."

Was he starting back to truly love Katrina..?

Ichabod carefully placed Katrina in the back seat of Abbie's car and right as they were about to pull off Frank came running from the precicnt..

Then Joe drove and got out the car..

"Did you find out where Jenny-Wish what happened to her.."Jo looked at an unconscious Katrina..

"No but I know how to get her location  
...Its a long story...You two comin'?" Abbie turned on the heat

Frank and Joe exchanged glances of concern and nodded before getting In the third row of Abbie's car..

Abbie speed off into the night..

She decided she would go to the cell that Ichabod,Jenny,herself,Frank,and Andy brooks had kept headless..

Abbie pulled into the abandoned parking lot and got out of the car..

Ichabod got out the car next and carried Katrina into the cell..

Joe and Frank got out last and ran into the cell as it started to rain..

At first Abbie thought the rain was water...

It turned out to be blood..

"Oh no.." Abbie knew this was not good..

The last time it was raining blood it was when Moloch tried to Merge Earth and Purgatory into one..

"Crap.."

As soon as she and Ichabod Secured Katrina she begin to wake up..

"Miss Mills she has to be awake for the undoing of the spell to work..right.." Ichabod seemed to become more and more worried before Abbie just brushed it off

"Yes.."

Katrina opened her eyes and coughed lightly..

Ichabod sighed in relief..

"What am I doing here..What kind of deviltry is this..." Katrina tried to get out of the restraints but they were not bulging

Abbie begin to recite the reverse spell and Katrina cried out in pain..

Abbie rolled her eyes mentally and finished the spell..

Katrina closed her eyes and Ichabod rushed over to her..

"Katrina.." Ichabod had tears in his eyes..

Katrina slowly opened her eyes and looked at him..

"Ichabod..?" Katrina tried to sound weak and fragile but Abbie saw right through it..

Ichabod didn't though..

"Yes,my Katrina..I am here.." Ichabod smiled and she kissed him before a tear fake tear ran down her face..

"Ichabod,my love.." Katrina repeated as her fake tears were wiped away by Ichabod

"Katrina..Jenny has been taken.. Please do a tracking spell on Miss Jennifer.." 

"Ichabod I am fatigued.."

"I'll do it myself.."Abbie chanted the spell angrily and it showed Jenny tied to a tree and headless and Pandora were doing a spell on her..

"I know where she is!She is by those four trees!"Abbie smiled in triumph...

Joe and Frank sighed in relief..

"Come on!.."Abbie began to leave but turned around when she realized that Ichabod was still at Katrina's side..

"Crane.." Abbie waited for him to answer

"If you excuse me..I am going to stay by wife's side.." Ichabod didn't even look at her.

Abbie almost scoffed but she nodded and walked outside..

~I need to put the rest of this spell on Ichabod..~Katrina thought..

"Ichanod may you retrieve my chap stick..My lips are parched.." Katrina asked pretending to be innocent

"Yes,my love..of course.."Ichabod left and got her chap stick

He gave it to her and she put it on...

"I love you Ichabod,my love.." Katrina kissed him and Ichabod's eyes turned shark white for a spilt second then went back to normal...

"I love you Katrina.." Ichanod caressed her cheek with his hand..

~Yes!At last my plans to win back Ichabod are working!~Katrina wickedly thought..

Abbie drove to the phone trees by the directions of Joe and Frank..

Headless had just finished his spell and he was just about to cut Jenny's head from her shoulders when Abbie snuck up behind him and tackled him

The axe went flying backwards and Joe and Frank ducked to avoid the chance of getting killed by it..

"Let my sister go!!"Abbie screamed before starting to fight the horseman..

Joe and Frank took on Pandora..

Headless suddenly felt guilty..

Even though he now despised Ichabod,he still had an ounce of respect for him...

Headless then remembered what Ichabod did to him to torture him and he figured how it was his turned..

He left Jenny go but after he let her go,Abbie tried to run but Headless caught her and Pandora went over to him and made the three of them disappear..

"NO!!ABBIE NOOOO!!"Jenny burst into tears and Frank went to hug Jenny..

He embraced her as joe made sure headless and Pandora didn't leave any demons,or godly creatures for them..

The coast was clear and then Joe looked at Frank comforting Jenny..

"Did she forget that we kissed.."Jo mumbled to himself quietly

He sighed and got back in the car...

"We will find Abbie.." Frank tried to calm Jenny down a bit..

"But what if-" Frank interrupted her

"We will..I promise.." Frank smiled softly..

"You think we will.."Jenny asked..

"No..I know we will..Now lets go save Abigal Mills!" Frank smiled once more and the two got in the car..

"Wait a minute where is Crane?" Jenny just realized Crane was not with them..

"He is starting to act strange..He said he would stay with Katrina.."Joe replied before driving out of the woods

"Maybe she threatened to kill Abbie if he didn't start loving her again or something.." Frank added in..

"Well the blood rain stopped and Pandora put a protection spell on me to prevent me from getting rain on.." Jenny loomed down...

"Is he still with Katrina.."Jenny sounded cuorious..

"I think so..He was with her when he left to save you.."Joe kept driving..

"When you left..?"Jenny was confused..

"We used three spells on her..One to get her unconscious,one to reverse a spell put on her by her evil son Jeremy,and the last one was when she woke up..We used it to track you..Actually she tried to stop the tracking spell by saying she was tired..but Abbie said the spell herself.."Frank confessed all in one sentence

Jenny sighed..

Back in the woods

Abbie was still fighting against headless and he tried to restrain her but it was becoming more difficult by the minute..

"Pandora put her away.."

Abbie didn't know what he meant but soon she stop fighting and slumped forward against Abraham..

"Shall we take her to your home.." Pandor smiled wickedly..

Headless nodded and gently put Abbie over his shoulder..

Her chest was on his shoulder and her head was limp against his shoulder blades..

He held Abbie against him with one arm..

Pandora did not have the power to teleport so they had to walk to Headless's home..

On the way there he heard Abbie whimper in her unconscious state..

"Ssh..It will be over soon.."Headless whispered

Five minutes later they arrived at his home...

Pandora opened the door for headless and he carried Abbie to a room

The room had a bed,mirror,dresser,table with a chair and other things..

Headless gently laid Abbie upon the bed and felt her soft hair..He then left the room..

A few hours later,When headless and Pandora were talking about a very evil plan to win this war,they heard the bed rustling

"I'll check if she is awake.." Headless went into the room Abbie was in and saw her awake looking confused as hell..

"Pandora she is awake.."Abraham called out

Moments Later Pamdora came appeared in the doorway..

"What do you want from me.." Abbie was furious and afraid..

Headless and Pandora exchanged glances..

"Lets get started,shall we.."Pandora evilly smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos I love you guys!!!


	3. The Beginning of the End part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Abbie be able to escape from the grasps of Headless and Pandora?
> 
> Can she reunite the ultimate plan with her friends to find Ichabod?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I have ever written
> 
> Feel free to comment requests and thoughts/opinions

Abbie looked around while Pandora and headless eyed her carefully..

"What do you plan on doing to me.." Abbie muttered breaking the uneasy silence..

"Ichabod took this most important women in my life away from me..So I took the most important woman in his life.." Abraham retorted coldly..

Abbie sighed and her stomach growled..

"Hungry,dear"? Abraham whispered into her ear..

"Get away from me!!I just want to go home!!!To my sister...And.." Abbie stopped herself from saying Ichabod

"And..What.."Abraham angrily remarked..

"This is your new home..!We will be together,for eternity.."Abraham inched closer and closer to her until their lips were almost touching..

Abraham placed a necklace on Abbie and she saw his face..

"Please..I just miss my sister..and my friends.."Abbie begged a tear falling down her face..

Abraham's face then softened and he just felt just a little tiny bit of guilt..

"Now Now dear Abigail,Don't not shed tears.."Abraham murmured wiping her tear away..

His hand lingered on her cheek for a moment and then he kissed her..

Part of Abbie wanted to push him away but she couldn't bring herself to do it..

She felt so much pain..hurt..guilt..regret..

Soon she brought herself to pull away..

Abbie found herself getting breathless..

"I can't.."she whispered

"Speak up,my dear.." Abraham retorted..

"I-I can't breathe.."Abbie managed to get out before coughing..

Abraham turned to see Pandora smiling evily..

"Pandora what are you doing to her.."His voice was laced with anger..

"Just depriving her of oxygen..It'll only take a few minutes.."Pandora remarked eviliy

Abraham was about to respond when he heard Abbie gasping..

She was gasping for air and he rushed to her..

"Abigal,just breathe..slowly and steady.."Abraham said to her before turning his attention back to Pandora..

"Stop this this instance..Or so help me god.."Abraham took out his axe..

Pandora looked scared and quickly drained the remaining oxygen from Abbie..

Abbie wheezed and gasped before collapsing on the bed..

"I will take off your head..Put air back in her lungs.."Abraham screamed..

Pandora sighed and then put the oxygen back in Abbie's limp body..

A few moments later Abraham heard Abbie gasp and cough

He raced to Abbie and looked at her in concern..

"Abigal are you alright.."Abraham asked panic and relief in his voice..

"Yeah I..think.."Abbie replied

"Do you want to sit up.."Abraham questioned..

Abbie nodded slowly and Abraham grasped her arm and helped her sit up..

Abbie gasped,fighting off an abrupt wave of dizziness and lightheadedness

"Woah.."Abbie mumbled to herself before holding her head in her hands..

Abraham saw her pain and lowered her down..

"Get some rest,My dear Abigal.."Abraham murmured to her before kissing her head..

Once she was asleep,he got up from the bed and turned towards Pandora..

"Pandora..A word now.."Abraham angrily said before leaving the room.

Pandora sighed and followed Abraham out of the room..

"Your behavior is unacceptable..What on God's name possessed you to try and kill abigal.."Abraham almost yelled..

Pandora couldn't find an excuse or answer..

"Don't go near her again...Do you understand me.."Abraham said firmly

"Seriously.."?Pandora sarcastically asked..

Back in the room Abigal tried to look for an escape...

There was two windows and they were locked..

Her head still hurt from Pandora killing her but the dizziness had stopped..

She heard Pandora and Abraham fighting and Abbie saw this as a perfect opportunity to escape..

Abbie then looked around for a Bobby pin and smiled when she found one on the dresser..

She hurried back to the locked window and picked the lock in two minutes..

By this time Pandora and Headless are still fighting..

Abbie opened the window slowly and climbed out it..

As soon as she was outside she ran..Even with her head hurting..

She ran until she came across a road..

Abbie waited until she saw a car and flagged it down..

To her suprise it was Nick Hawley..

"Hey,Mills..You look awful..Why are you all the way out here.."Nick smugly said..

"Long story..Why are you all the away out here.."Abbie mocked before looking around for any signs of Abraham or Pandora..

Abbie hoped they were still fighting..

"You need a lift.."Nick asked..

Abbie nodded and she got in the car..

Back at Abraham's house...

By this point they were just yelling..

"I'm not going to do this.."Abraham calmly said..

"I have to go check on Abigal.."Abraham said before walking away in direction of the room she had escaped from...

Pandora rolled her eyes and sat on the couch,deep in her thoughts..

Abraham walked in the room and saw Abigal had escaped..

She had picked the locked on the window whist him and Pandora where fighting..

Abraham sighed..

Pandora went to apologize after thinking for a bit and saw Abraham sitting on the bed..

The window was open and she gasped..

"You let her go..?!"Pandora screamed in anger and disgust..

"No..she escape.."Abraham angirly retorted...

Pandora sighed and sat on the bed next to him..

Abbie and Hawley just arrived at her home..

Abbie got out the car and she expected to see Frank,Jenny,Ichabod,Jo and maybe Katrina was there..

When she opened it she saw Jenny jump I fear..

"ABBIE!!!"Jenny ran to her and they hugged each other..

"Where is Ichabod.."Abbie asked concerningly

Then Jenny's expression immediately went from happy to fearful..

This scared Abbie greatly

"Jenny tell me what happened.."

Jenny sighed "Katrina.."

Abbie gasped "Did Katrina kill him.."

Jenny shook her head.."No but he just said he wanted her to carry his child and that..He only cared about her and Henry.."

Abbie let a single tear fall at Jenny's confession..

"I can't believe he said that.."Abbie choked out..

"And frank.."

"He's fine him and Joe are sleep..Joe is on the couch and Frank is sleeping in the best room"Jenny replied before sighing to herself .

"How the hell did you escape.."

"Well its a long story.."Abbie didn't know why but she was reluctant to tell Jenny what happened..

Jenny chuckled and replied "Nice try..I got lots of time.."

"Okay so Pandora knocked me out and then I woke up I was in a bedroom,then he told me that since ichabod took Katrina away from him he took me away from ichabod.." Abbie blurted away in one sentence..

"Wow..Did he do anything to you..What did he do...Did Pandora hurt you at all.."Jenny asked Abbie alot of questions

"Yes he kissed me..."Abbie decided to leave out the part when Pandora nearly killed her 

"Seriously..And I knew Pandora did something.."Jenny replied furiously

Abbie shook her head but Jenny knew she was lying..

"Pandora didn't do anything.." Abbie said trying to lie to Jenny..

Jenny gave her that "I know your lying.." Look

Abbie sighed and told Jenny about how Pandora tried to kill her by using her powers to deprive her of oxygen..

"THAT BITCH..!"Jenny completely lost it..

"Jenny calm yourself please..."Abbie shook her head at Jenny's sudden outburst

"I am not going to be calm when someone tries to murder my only sibling.."Jenny said surprisingly calm..

Abbie thought for a moment and nodded her head,

Then Frank walked into the room and was totally shocked to see Abbie..

"Mills..Thank god you are back.."Frank sighs before giving her a quick hug..

Joe must have heard Frank,as he came into the room as well..

Then Abbie realized something..

Nick was outside.

 

"Nick is here.."Abbie whispered in Jenny's ear..

Jenny gasped and went outside..

"Abbie..How'd you escape.."Joe curiously asked rubbing sleep from his eyes

"Long story but I promise I will tell you later.."

"And I guess,Jenny told you about Ichabod.."Frank said sadly

Abbie fought back tears and slowly nodded her head

"Maybe she put a spell on him.."Joe interrupted

Frank and Abbie gasped at Joe's idea and looked at each other in worry..

"You,Joe Corbin,are a Guinness..But I have a feeling that she may be pregnant and he may doesn't want to leave her or something.."Abbie came to the realization that she doesn't have a love life..

That's when Abbie got a text from an unknown number..

At first Abbie thought it was Pandora...

Unknown number 

Unkown person:Check your email  
Abbie:How is this and how in the hell did you get my damn number.  
Unknown person:Lol Calm down its Calvin Riggs..Ring a bell?

Abbie didn't reply and went to her email

He wanted to have dinner sometime..

Abbie blushed and replied yes but not today too busy..

"So you gonna tell us who you textin and blushin over.."Joe teased..

Abbie put away her phone and tried to stop blushing..

"Um..I'm gonna go find..find Jenny..."Abbie stutter before looking out the window

Abbie saw Jenny and Nick making out in the front seat of his car and decided not to go outside..

Then Abbie thought of the spell she used to reverse the spell put on Katrina..

"I know I have my doubts but what if Ichabid did have a spell on him..I could use the verse spell we used on Katrina..."Abbie suddenly said breaking the awakard silence..

Frank nodded his head

"And what if he doesn't have a spell on him..?"Frank asked..

"Yeah we gotta loom at all options and possibilities.."Added Joe

Abbie nodded her head in acknowledge and said.."Then no harm done anyway right..?"

Frank and Joe exchanged glances before nodding their heads..

"All we gotta do is find them.."Abbie said before looking out the window once more to see if Jenny and Nick were still making out..

She sighed in relief when she saw them talking not kissing..

"Okay lets go find Ichabod.."Abbie said before all three of them left her home

Abbie ran down the stairs and warned them that they had to find Ichabod and try a reverse spell on him..

"Okay but what car are we taking,do you know where they are at,how are we going do it,"?Nick flooded Abbie with questions..

"We can take mine,I am about to do a tracking spell,and I actually have no idea how we gonna do it.."Abbie replied to all of Nick's questions..

After she replied to Nick's questions she saw Frank and Joe come down the stairs..

Abbie wondered what took them so long..

All five of them then got into Abbie's car...

Abbie didn't start the car and chanted the spell..

It showed Ichanod and Katrina at the cabin,doing...the thing..

Abbie closed her eyes immediately and almost vomited..

Abbie then closed the picture and started the car with shaky breathes

"You okay?"Nick asked in concern

"Y-Yeah..I..I'm fine..."Abbie responded...

In reality,Abbie knew she wasn't fine..but she just couldn't let her emotions get the best of her,so she was strong..For Jenny,Frank,Joe,Nick...And for Ichabod..

The ten minute car ride to the cabin was flooded with silence

There was an occasional attempt at conversation but it did not last very long

Abbie pulled into the cabin driveway and turned off her car..

"So we gonna go in.."Joe asked annoyed

"Without a plan..So we could get killed..?"Abbie sarcastically asked

"Oh right.."Joe replied feeling dumb..

"Okay so how bout we use the same spell we used to knock Katrina out on them..Then we perform the spell on Crane then we get his body and take him to one of our houses for him to wake up.."Frank proposed all at once..

"Wait wait..Will we have enough space..?"Nick asked..

Abbie thought for a second and responded "Yes,the truck is empty and we have three roles so yes we have enough space"

"Okay good.."Nick said in relief

Abbie pulled her hair in a ponytail just in case any trouble arises

Abbie cleared her thought 

"Let's go get our friend,Ichabod Crane!"Abbie exclaimed in triumph,fear,and excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes,Nick is back  
> Also Adding Calvin and Daniel Reynolds
> 
> And I guess both Abbie and Jenny are in a love square
> 
> Please continue to leave kudos and comments for even longer chapters
> 
> Love ya guys!!


	4. The Beginning of the End part 2 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie reacts to Katrina being pregnant
> 
> Next chapter will be mainly be about Abbie and Abraham.
> 
> Next chapter you will find out what happens when Jenny reverses the spell on Ichabod..

Abbie,Frank,Jenny,Joe,and Nick all got out of the car and stood outside for a moment..

"Okay we need a plan.."Jenny said breaking the silence

Joe,Nick,Frank,And Abbie looked at her in confusion..

"You weren't paying attention was ya,Mills..?"Nick chuckled slightly caused Jenny to hit him playfully..

"I was..But we need an elaborate one.."Jenny replied to Nick..

Abbie shook her head and said "What do you mean by an elaborate plan.."

Jenny sighed and responded "We need to assign each person something to do.."

The rest of them then nodded in understanding..

"I'll do the spell.."Abbie blurted..

"I'll make sure they don't escape.."Frank And Jenny said at the same time causing Joe to get secretly mad..

"I will help frank and Jenny and also I will help them carry Katrina and Ichabod to the car.."Nick said quickly

Jo sighed "I'll having the car running at all times so we are prepared.."

"Okay lets go.."Abbie said..

Abbie picked the lock on the front door and slowly entered so she wouldn't raise any suspicion..

"Ichabod..I am with child.."Abbie heard Katrina say to Ichabod..

Ichabod cried out with joy..

Abbie allowed a few tears to fall down her face but after about ten seconds of grieving she pulled herself together..

Jenny came to her side..

"Okay pull yourself together.." Abbie said to herself..

Abbie then went very close to the door and burst in..

Ichabod and Katrina gasped in shock and Abbie quickly said the spell her voice breaking..

Ichabod and then Katrina collapsed unconscious

"Frank,Jenny,Nick!It worked.."Abbie called out to the three..

Moments later Frank Jenny and Nick rushed into Ichabod's and Katrina's bedroom..

Nick picked up Katrina and Jenny and Frank carried Ichabod to the car..

Abbie followed them and Jo drove the car away from the cabin

"So..Um..Katrina's pregant.."Abbie suddenly blurted out without thinking..

Then the silence turned into a full blown conversation..

"Oh my god seriously.."Nick asked to himself quietly...

"How do you know?"Frank asked becoming suspicious..

Abbie shot him a glare and continued driving 

"She.Told.Ichabod.I.Over.heard.them."Abbie muttered through her gritted teeth..

"Oh..."That was what Frank was able to say at the moment..

The silence then returned to the car and it was silent until they got to Abbie's home..

"So..How we gonna care them upstairs.."Nick asked looking at Abbie

Abbie sighed and thought for a moment.

"Honestly I don't know.."Abbie replied truth fully

"I'll carry Katrina inside.."Nick volunteered before getting out of the car..

"I will help,Jenny and Frank get Ichabod inside.." Joe mumbled before getting out of the car with Frank and Jenny..

The four carried them inside while Abbie stayed in her car to clear her mind..

Abbie tried to hold in her tears but she didn't see a point in doing that so she let them fall..

Tears fell from her cheek down to her collarbone..

"Okay..I'm okay..Everything is okay.."Abbie tried telling herself..

She knew everything was not fine..but Abbie had to stay positive..

"She's been sitting in there for twenty minutes.."Jenny said quietly..

"well..,"Joe started,"Ichabod got Katrina pregnant..Abbie is thinking..or maybe grieving..what ever she is doing..I don't blame her.." 

Frank Nick and Jenny Nick nodded in response..

"..Kat..Katrina is pregnant...He will never abandon her..he..w-will always abandon me..."Abbie muttered to herself in between sobs..

Jenny paced the room for twenty more minutes and abruptly stopped and blurted "Okay..Look they are gonna wake up soon..so.."

Frank nodded.."We gotta go get Abbie from her car.."

Joe looked out the window and gasped when he saw Abbie and her car gone,no where to be seen..

"She's..she's gone.."Joe gasped in shock..

"what do you mean..?"Frank was totally confused..

"Abbie and her car..are gone..."Joe replied before looking at Katrina and Ichabod,who were still unconscious

"I know the spell..but my powers aren't as good as Katrina's nor Abbie's"Jenny confessed to Joe,Frank,and Jenny..

"Good..but after that we gotta find Abbie.."Joe said almost glaring at jenny

Abbie drove until she found her favorite spot..

It was on a bridge deep in the woods that had trees instead of water under it..

Abbie had always come here with Jenny when they were young..

The place normally calmed Abbie down but right now,at this moment,she need more than calming down..

Abbie sat on the edge of the bridge and remembered when she was young..

*Flashback*  
She and Jenny had been temporarily separated and Abbie didn't want to do it anymore..

So she went to her favorite bridge and sat on the edge and looked down..

She could end it all..No more pain..her fingers loosened their grips on the rough bridge..

Just as she was about to jump..A strong hand caught her arm and pulled her away from the bridge..

Abbie looked at the man and saw he was an older man,he didn't have grey hair yet,but he did have a few wrinkles here and there..

Little did she know he would be one of the most important men in her life..

August Corbin..

*End of flashback 

Now Abbie sat on the same spot she had sat almost fifteen years ago.

"I love you Jenny..Take care of Ichabod,will you.."Abbie mumbled before looking down to the trees below

Suddenly Abbie felt someone pull her back away from the bridge

Memories from nearly 15 years ago flooded Abbie's mind as she turned to see the one and only...

Abraham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I will add Brambie..


	5. Chapter 5

Abbie sighed "What are you doing here?" she died her best to hide her emotional state from him as she did not want to seem weak. Her eyes diverted back below her. Her hands trembled slightly.

**Why are you sitting there?**

Abbie almost laughed at his question, trying to decide on whether or not to use sarcasm. _What the fuck does it look like? I'm going to end my damn life, it's not that hard to figure out_   Abbie scoffed at her mind's answer but ultimately answered "I'm thinking"

**You are . . . thinking? On the edge of a bridge??**

Abigal let out a wry sigh "Yes, I am thinking"

**What is on your mind?**

"What is this? 21 questions or something" Abbie chuckled

**I . . . do not understand**

Abbie shook her head "Yeah of course you don't". Her mind suddenly went to Katrina announcing that she was pregnant and tears fell from her eyes. Taking a single deep breath, she jumped. Abraham was quick to respond as he grabbed her left wrist, causing her to stop from falling. "Let me go" her words were like shards of ice, sharp and deadly

**Why? Why would you jump?**

She felt her eyes began to close as he waited for an answer. Her hand that was also holding on to his wrist went slack, her fingers and wrist laying limply in his grip. Panic and fear rose in him and he tried to wake her

**Witness! Wake up!**

There was no answer and he realized that she was unconscious. Her lips were parted slightly and her eyelids fluttered. The blush crept onto her cheeks, the rest of her skin was pale.

 **Abigal!** He pulled her up and away from the ledge of the bridge. Her back was too his chest and her head fell limply against his chest. _But why had she jumped? Why is she not conscious? What had happened to cause her to do this_

His mind was swimming with so many questions but he gathered himself and his thoughts and stood with abbie in his arms.

Her head lolled against his shouldes, her short arms dangled limply as he carried her back to the car. Abraham carried her back to the coat, and luckily the door was unlocked. He placed her in the passenger seat before climbing in the driver's seat. He finally had got her safe. But the problem is that he had no idea how to drive a car. Abbie was unconscious so her driving was out of the question.

**Could this day get any worse?**

Just as the words left his mouth, lightning flashed and it started to rain.

 

 

 


End file.
